Helden 06
Helden 06 is a sports brickfilm by Daniel Müller, Florian Plag, Martin Seibert and Ingo Steidl.Official website It is the sequel to Die Helden von Bern from 2002. Unlike that film, it is not a recreation of a historical football match, but instead is a fictional story of the then-upcoming 2006 FIFA World Cup in Germany. It was created with over 30kg of LEGO and over 1000 minifigures, and The LEGO Group provided materials for the film.Making ofBrickBoard release thread Helden 06 was initially only available to view by ordering on DVD or by seeing at a 35mm screening. The DVD included a choice between 8 different commentaries, spanning 5 languages. The film was screened at Steinerei 2006, not as part of the main competition but during the intermission while the judges decided on the competition winner.Steinerei 2006 press release Plot Team Line-ups Germany * GK - 1 - Oliver Kahn - 37 (FC Bayern Munich) * DF - 2 - Andreas Hinkel - 24 (VfB Stuttgart) * DF - 21 - Phillip Lahm - 22/23 (FC Bayern Munich) * DF - 17 - Per Mertesacker - 22 (Werder Bremen) * DF - 4 - Robert Huth - 21/22 (Chelsea FC) * MF - 7 - Bastian Schweinsteiger - 21/22 (FC Bayern Munich) * MF - 8 - Torsten Frings - 29/30 (Werder Bremen) * MF - 10 - Sebastian Deisler - 26 (FC Bayern Munich) * MF - 13 - Michael Ballack - 29/30 (FC Bayern Munich) * FW - 22 - Kevin Kuranyi - 24 (FC Schalke 04) * FW - 14 - Gerald Asamoah - 27/28 (FC Schalke 04) Substitutes * GK - 23 - Timo Hildebrand - 27 (VfB Stuttgart) * FW - 20 - Lukas Podolski - 21 (1. FC Koln) World All-Stars * GK - 1 - Gianluigi Buffon (Italy) - 28 (Juventus) * DF - 2 - Michel Salgado (Spain) - 30/31 (Real Madrid CF) * DF - 4 - Rigobert Song (Cameroon) - 29/30 (Galatasaray SK) * DF - 16 - Ricardo Carvalho (Portugal) - 27/28 (Chelsea FC) * MF - 9 - Edgar Davids (Netherlands) - 33 (Tottenham Hotspur) * MF - 8 - Juan Roman Riquelme (Argentina) - 27/28 (Villarreal CF) * MF - 7 - David Beckham (England) - 31 (Real Madrid CF) * MF - 10 - Zinedine Zidane (France) - 34 (Real Madrid CF) * MF - 10 - Ronaldinho (Brazil) - 26 (FC Barcelona) * FW - 9 - Jared Borgetti (Mexico) - 32/33 (Bolton Wanderers FC) * FW - 7 - Andriy Shevchenko (Ukraine) - 29/30 (AC Milan) Substitutes * DF - 6 - Roberto Carlos (Brazil) - 33 (Real Madrid CF) * DF - 6 - Taribo West (Nigeria) - 32 (Free Agent) * MF - 7 - Hidetoshi Nakata (Japan) - 29 (Bolton Wanderers FC) * MF - 11 - Pavel Nedved (Czech Republic) - 33/34 (Juventus) * FW - 10 - Zlatan Ibrahimovic (Sweden) - 24/25 (Juventus) Crew *Daniel Müller - Director *Florian Plag - Director *Martin Seibert - Director *Ingo Steidl - Director *Frank Stöckle, Lotto King Karl, Phil Bonney, Rodrigo Abelenda Suárez, François Daumas, Roberto Mingoia, Louis Schmuck, Julian Schnell - Commentators *Roland Schmitt, Angela Cuevas Alcañiz, Felix Seibert, Marcus Larsson & Emma Thelin, Kenji Howoldt, Torsten Augenstein, Oliver Kobe, Dennis vom Berg - Subtitles *Prof. Götz Gruner - Support *Paul Friese, Alexandra Angerer, Sybille Hody - Set builders *Hendrik Wilhelms and Stefan Müller - Surround mix *Raquel Castro Mosquera - "Sprecherakquise Spanien" *Hans-Jürgen Schupp - Voice imitation *Alexander Steimle - Dialog *Ralf Jäger - Music *Annetraut Wickenhäuser, Steidl family, many more - Catering *Ernst Seibert, Stefan Wunderle, Birgit Szimon, Jürgen Hommer - Borrowed equipment *Hochschule Offenburg, LEGO, E.G.O. - Elektrogerätebau GMBH, Andreas Ruff (motion control), Anixe Entertainment, Gemeinde Oberderdingen, Seibert Medienagentur, Kurtsfilme - Sponsors References Category:Brickfilms Category:2006 brickfilms Category:German-language brickfilms Category:English-language brickfilms Category:French-language brickfilms Category:Spanish-language brickfilms Category:Italian-language brickfilms Category:Brickfilms filmed in Germany Category:Brickfilms that need to be archived Category:Sports brickfilms